Mercy
by Studiozero1
Summary: Advertencia: Solo mayores de 18 años. Contiene... cosas perversas. Now in english!
1. Chapter 1

Studiozero is back Bitches! Y ahora, después de mi exilio, he vuelto con una historia. Borré mis anteriores fics. Excepto: "La Trampa", y vengo con un sinfin de historias que contar. Y hare mas historias de Gumball, más historias, más Trampas... Y iniciemos con esto.

* * *

**Mercy. (Piedad)**

Era un día alegre en Ooo, al parecer, no había aventuras ese día, solamente tranquilidad y paz. Finn y Jake se encontraban aburridos, sin idea de que hacer.

- Hermanito, ando en la flojera... - Jake bostezó - Me voy con Arcoiris, mis hijos me necesitan. ¿No quieres ir?

- No bro. Creo que me iré por otro lado, tal vez vaya con Marceline o con Tronquitos para comer algo. - Respondió Finn.

- ¿Y la princesa Flama muchachito?

- Emmm, tiene... Tu ya sabes, esos problemas de chicas, esos que ocurren cada 28 días.

- Ahhh!

- Si, ya sabes, cada 28 días hay luna llena, creo que se convierte en una mujer lobo o algo así.

- Ay Finn... Te falta saber de la anatomía femenina. Hehehe, ya me voy que mis hijos me esperan. Nos vemos papá!

- Nos vemos Jake!

Finn caminaba directo a las cavernas, pensando en algo que hacer. Tronquitos no estaba en casa, eso quiere decir, no hay pay de manzana. *Tal vez Marceline no esté ocupada* pensó Finn.

Marceline estaba ocupada, MUY ocupada. Sin saber que Finn se dirigía hacia su casa, Marceline tenía un momento íntimo a solas, en su habitación. Su ropa interior estaba por todos lados, mientras a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver varios juguetes. Marcy, arriba de la cama, completamente desnuda, gemía con gran placer.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAS! MAS! MAS! - Gritaba con entusiasmo.

Marceline se movía freneticamente en la cama, tomando cada juguete y mordiendolo con ánimo, se imaginaba cosas, cosas perversas, cosas que necesitaba hacer, pero... Se encontraba sola. Sin nadie que estuviera con ella para darle lo que quería. Al menos, eso pensaba.

*TOC TOC TOC¨*

- Marceline... Marceline. Marcy, ¿estas allí?

La vampiresa volvió en sí. Rapidamente miró por la ventana, y allí estaba Finn, buscandola. Finn. Marcy seguía tocandose, y se le ocurrió una idea perversa, enfermiza, la cual involucraba a Finn.

- Allá voy Finn! - Gritó ella desde la ventana.

- De acuerdo! - Dijo Finn. El tomó su mochila y empezó a buscar algunas cosas. Una espada, unos dados, un libro... *Por aquí debo tener algo que sea interesante* Pensó Finn. *A ella le gusta lo extraño... Una cabeza de sapo?. No...*

Marceline, por su parte, estaba en su closet, buscando desesperadamente algo de ropa. Pero no su ropa normal, ella buscaba algo que guardaba solo para ocasiones especiales. Y esta era una ocasión especial, tal vez la primera en sus 1600 años de existencia en Ooo. Y ese traje que buscaba nunca lo había usado, claro, hasta hoy.

Ella husmeó por todo el closet, hasta que lo encontró.

- Por fin... - Ella sonrió para sus adentros. - Es... Perfecto.

El traje que estaba buscando, completamente negro, como a ella le gustaba su ropa, y con accesorios de más. Ahora, debía encontrar lo demás. Su plan macabro empezaba a tomar forma. Finn no tendría escapatoria.

Finn seguía en la puerta, esperando ansiosamente a Marceline. Ella abrió la ventana con sigilo, mientras vigilaba a Finn de cerca, procurando que el no la mirara, así, ella salió de la ventana, con su bajo en las manos, tomandolo firmemente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Marcy, mientras ella humedecía sus labios con su lengua sensualmente. Flotando por arriba de Finn, ella inició el descenso, atrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta. Finn no sabía que era lo que iba a pasarle.

- Es hora... - Susurro ella.

- Huh? - Dijo Finn y volteó lentamente.

*CRASH*

Finn sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba ruidos extraños. No podía ver quien lo había golpeado, pero notó el bajo de Marceline. Finn tenía la vista borrosa, y distinguió una silueta a lo lejos, y de pronto... Cayó inconsciente.

- Bienvenido - dijo Marceline, y le dió un beso en los labios.

* * *

Fin del capitulo. Studio fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2! Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!

* * *

Finn despertó. No había nada, solo oscuridad. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía ver nada.

- Ay no... ¡¿ESTOY CIEGO?!

- Calmate héroe, no estas ciego... - Una sensual voz sonó a lo lejos. - Solamente estas vendado. - Finn podía reconocer esa voz.

- Ma.. Marceline?

- Estas en lo cierto Finn. Soy yo. - Finn se estremeció.

- ¿Por qué no puedo mirar nada? - Le preguntó a ella.

- No eres digno de ver, por ahora, lo que ocurrirá Finn. - Dijo Marceline. Sus manos se depositaron sobre la boca de Finn, incitandolo a mantenerse callado. Finn intentó moverse, pero se dió cuenta que sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a la cama de Marceline.

- ¿Por qué estoy... atado? - Preguntó el poniendose más nervioso.

- Hablas mucho Finn, demasiado. - Respondió Marceline de un modo sexy. - Sólo te diré que estas en mi habitación, con los ojos vendados y con las manos y los pies atados. ¿Por qué? Tu mismo lo descubriras.

Finn no sabía que ocurría, pero la voz de Marceline y su modo de hablarle, tan... eroticamente, lo ponían más nervioso. Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba así. Y sonaba muy bien, pero... ¿Por qué estaba atado? y peor aún, ¿a qué se refería con "Tu mismo lo descubrirás"?

- Marcy... ¿Por qué no me desatas? - Preguntó un inquieto Finn.

- Arruinaras la diversión que tengo planeada para mi.

- ¿Para mí? Y... ¿Yo?

- No se si tu te diviertas tanto como yo, pero... Que va! Lo más seguro es que sí. - Las manos de Marceline seguían acariciando el cabello y la cabeza de Finn. Ella tomó su cabello y lo jaló tiernamente con fuerza. Finn sintió un poco de dolor.

- ¿Lo sientes cielo? - "Cielo", Marceline nunca le había hablado así antes a Finn. - Es sólo el inicio.

- ¿E..El inicio de que?

Las manos de ella empezaron a bajar de su cabeza a su rostro, rasguñandolo un poco. Finn solo escuchaba los suspiros de ella. De pronto, sintió algo más extraño. La mano de Marceline acariciando su torso lentamente, descendiendo más y más, llegando a su ombligo y subiendo de nuevo. Finn se dió cuenta de que no tenía su playera. Los suspiros de ella se hicieron más ruidosos, mientras iban directo a su pelvis... Finn estaba desnudo, atado, frente a ella, a su merced.

- ¿¡Pero qué?! - Gritó él, mientras sentía que Marceline exploraba su cuerpo acariciando y rasguñando cada parte de él. Finn intentó moverse violentamente, parando lo que hacía ella.

- Hmmm, parece que mi esclavo se porta un poco rebelde... - Dijo ella.

- ¿ESCALVO?!

- No te dije? - Una risita coqueta salió de la voz de Marcy. - A partir de ahora, YO soy tu dueña, debes hacer todo lo que te digo, TU eres mi esclavo. En TODOS los sentidos.

- ¿Y qué si me niego? - Finn iniciaba a enojarse - No debí confiar en tí.

- Si te niegas... - Marceline empezó a alejarse, Finn logró escuchar que ella tomaba algunos objetos y se acercaba lentamente. - ...recibirás tu castigo, esclavo.

Un enorme golpe sacudió el cuerpo de Finn, seguido de otro más fuerte. Marceline tenía un latigo entre sus manos, y lo estaba usando para azotar salvajemente el cuerpo de Finn, sin piedad alguna. Los gritos de Finn pidiendo clemencia eran inútiles, cada golpe era más fuerte, y Marceline lo estaba gozando.

Pasaron unos minutos, en donde el cuerpo de Finn ya no toleraba el castigo que le propinaba ella. Los gritos de agonía de Finn cesaron, y ella paró de jadear. El látigo cayó.

- Ahora... - Marcy respiraba lentamente - ¿Listo para ser mi esclavo personal, mi cielo?

Finn no podía moverse, solo respiraba, tanto castigo por parte de una amiga era demasiado para él. No sabía que era lo que quería ella, y porque lo estaba haciendo. Se supone que eran amigos, amigos intimos. No esa clase de amigos íntimos que abusan de los otros. La mente de Finn tenía demasiada confusión.

El látigo volvió a sonar en el piso.

- Dije... LISTO MI ESCLAVO?

- S...Si... - Susurró Finn.

- ¿SI QUE?

- S-S... Si mi ama.

- Asi me gusta, que aprendas rápido. - Finn sintió de nuevo las manos de ella acariciando cada herida de su cuerpo. - Si obedeces, serás recompensado, sino lo haces... No te preocupes, tengo tantos artefactos de tortura para tí... - Los labios de ella susurraron las últimas palabras en sus oidos. Sus manos, seguían acariciandolo. De pronto, él sintió que Marceline acercaba demasiado su rostro. Intento hablar...

Los labios de Marceline se sellaron junto a los de un aterrado Finn, en un beso apasionado. Finn por primera vez sintió la piel de Marceline junto a su piel desnuda. Marceline, aunque era una vampiresa y generalmente era fría, en esta ocasión, se sentía suave y cálida. El beso duró un poco más que los azotes.

Los labios de Marcy bajaron un poco más, directo al cuello.

- AGGGHH... - Marceline lamía el cuello de Finn, poniendolo nervioso con temor de que ella lo mordiera y después lo conviertiera en un vampiro. Pero, al contrario, ella no tenía esa intención. Marceline seguía besando cada herida de Finn, acariciandolo, mientras él temblaba de miedo.

- Ahora, que comienze mi entretenimiento. - Dijo ella.

- Marceline, ¿qué es lo que quiMMMGFFMGFFFPPPH? - Finn sentía algo extraño en su boca.

Ella estaba acostada sobre él, completamente decidida. Finn sintió como sus manos tomaron su humanidad y empezaban a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo, con más velocidad. Finn no lo soportaba, sentía una sensación calida corriendo por sus venas.

- Eso es... Así me gusta esclavo. Mantente firme. - Finn sintió como los movimientos manuales de ella se hacían más rápidos, más grandes. Mejores. Marceline bajó sus labios justo a ese sitio, y sacó su lengua lentamente.

La lengua de ella se enrosco lentamente en el pene de Finn, succionando cada parte de él. Finn se sentía extraño, no sabía si gozar o rechazar eso que ella le daba. Solo escuchaba un movimiento en la boca de Marceline, quien se encontraba muy ocupada lamiendo y metiendo en su boca el miembro de Finn. Finn, seguía con esa cosa extraña en su boca, no hacía nada.

- Finn, quiero que hagas con tu boca exactamente lo que te hago yo. Ahora.

Finn no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Marceline seguía dandole sexo oral a Finn, saboreando cada parte de él. Moviendolo frenéticamente en su boca. Finn, metía su lengua en eso, lo besaba, lo lamia. Repetía todos los movimientos de ella. La lengua de Marceline era muy juguetona, y a Finn le gustaba eso. Finn tenía la suya dentro de esa cosa.

Marceline paró, y ordenó a Finn seguir. Finn lo hacía muy obediente. Fuera cual fuera esa cosa, tenía una textura muy curiosa, y a él le gustaba. Él no tenía idea de que en esos momentos, Marceline estaba sobre él, obligandolo a lamer sus partes íntimas.

- Oh si... Finn, eres muy bueno en esto. Más... Más adentro! - Las manos de Marcy tomaron la cabeza de Finn y pusieron su cabeza entera en su entrepierna. - No pares cielo! NO PARES

Marceline volvió a sus asuntos con Finn, ambos estaban enfrascados en un 69 brutal, obligandolos a seguir, y seguir. El calor entre ambos aumentó, de tal manera que se veía venir algo a punto de explotar de ellos. Y explotó. Marceline apuntó a su boca. Mientras Finn sentía que algo lo mojaba.

Marcy paró de jadear.

- Ahora. Creo que es tiempo de que te quite la venda.

* * *

No soy responsable del trauma que te acabo de dar c: Studiofuera


	3. Chapter 3

Studiozero is back Bitches! fIN DE LA HISTORIA!

* * *

- Ahora. Creo que es tiempo de que te quite la venda.

Marceline le retiró a Finn la venda de los ojos, permitiendole ver todo lo que acontecía. Lo primero que él vió fue su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, lleno de heridas. Y además, las sogas con las que estaba atado. Estaba en una cama, la habitación, no era la de ella. Era una caverna llena de antorchas, con un ropero y un escritorio. Allí, podía notar los restos de lo que acababa de hacer Marceline con su cuerpo. Finn se estremeció.

- Marceline... Digo, ama. - Finn recordó los latigazos. - ¿Dónde es... WOW!

- ¿Te gusta? Lo compre para tí. - Era obvio que Marceline decía la verdad a medias.

- Me... Me.. Me encanta. - Marceline y Finn se sonrojaron. Era la primera vez que él la veía sonrojarse, se veía muy hermosa, olvidando todo lo anterior.

Marcy tenía un traje negro, de latex, completamente ajustado. Su cabello estaba suelto, y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro. Ella se lo había retirado unos momentos. El traje abrazaba de tal manera a Marceline, que podía marcar y ver perfectamente sus senos, dos hermosos y redondos senos. Finn se dió cuenta de que ella no tenía bra. De hecho, el traje los sacaba. Había cadenas al lado de ella. Descendiendo más, una pequeña tanga negra con bordes blancos estaba en el piso. Marceline estaba practicamente desnuda frente a él. Y así, él supo que era con lo que estuvo jugando. Unas esposas y unos latigos sobresalían tras ella, en sus pies, dos botas negras. El traje era hermoso, y más ella. Era toda una Dominatrix.

- Ahora... Esclavo... Debemos continuar. - Marceline sonrió.

- Si mi ama, soy todo suyo. - Finn, sin el miedo del inicio, debido a que sabía perfectamente ahora que estaba pasando, suspiró. Ahora su mente estaba en paz.

Marceline empezó a avanzar lenta y sensualmente hacia Finn, mirándolo a los ojos. Cada paso más sexy que el anterior. Marceline subió a la cama, arrastrandose a gatas con un tembloroso Finn, y así... Sus cuerpos chocaron.

Ambos se estremecieron. Desnudos, cuerpo con cuerpo, sudando. Finn y Marceline gemían sinparar, sentían como su piel rozaba lentamente, y los excitaba cada vez más. Marcy besaba a Finn, frotando sus senos contra su pecho. Finn respondía dejandose acariciar.

Finn se sentía incomodo, claro, pero... Al mismo tiempo se sentía excitado, no podía creerlo, Marceline estaba tocandolo, incitandolo a hacer algo entre ellos. Además, ella era hermosa...

- MPPPHHH... - Marcy había amordazado a Finn.

- Oh Finn, si supieras que es lo que quiero ahora... Necesito esto... - Dijo ella, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Finn - Quiero que tu y yo lleguemos a otro nivel... - Marcy se acercaba más abajo. - Quiero que esto sea más íntimo. - Ella estaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el pene de Finn, a punto de la penetración... - Te quiero ahora! - Su cuerpo bajó abruptamente. Finn sintió como ella descendía más y más, y volvía a subir. Se sentía calido, suave y estrecho.

- AAAAAAHHHH! ASIIIIIII! MAAAAAAAS! ESCLAVOOOO... IIIIIIIIIGHHHHHH... AHHHHHHH! - Los gemidos de Marceline se hacían más intensos mientras más descendía y subía. Sentia que él la llenaba completamente, quería todo de Finn, ella necesitaba más.

Marceline tomó su venda y el látigo, era hora de hacerlo bizarro.

- M-Maaahhh-rceline? - Pensó Finn mientras era amordazado y vendado.

Ella no respondió, su mirada era desquiciada, perturbadora, aunque Finn no la veía. Marcy levantó el látigo y descargó su furia contra Finn, golpeandolo sadicamente mientras follaban. Finn gritaba de dolor, mientras el látigo golpeaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sin piedad. Marceline gritaba y gemía, esto la hacía más y más feliz. Marceline a cada latigazo se excitaba más, descendiendo violentamente en el pene de Finn y subiendo rápidamente. Era una combinación entre orgasmo y dolor al mismo tiempo.

- Marceline! Piedad! Esto me duele mucho!

- CALLATE! ARRUINAS ESTE MOMENTO!

- Marcy…

- AMA!

- Ama.. Y-yo..

- CALLATE! – Gritó Marceline tras soltar una enorme bofetada en Finn. – Yo hago lo que quiera con tu cuerpo, eres MI ESCLAVO sexual. Me perteneces, eres mío, quieras o no. Y tu me obedeceras, serás mío, no necesitas a esa estúpida princesa. Me necesitas a mí, y a mi cuerpo. Ahora callate, por eso te amordaze, y follame tan duro como puedas!

- MARCY! AAAAAAYYY!

-ASIIIIIIIIIII! MAAAAAAAAAHHH…

Finn cayó inconsciente.

(Horas después)

Finn despertó, no había nadie cerca de él, estaba en casa, sólo, y Jake regresaba de su cita con Arcoiris.

- ¿Qué paso hermanito? Te quedaste todo el tiempo que me fui aquí, verdad?

- Eso creo, supongo que todo fue un sueño.

- Que onda Marceline…

Finn palideció. Marceline se acercó a su cuello y susurró

- Espero que estes llisto para mañana… Esclavo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo. Studio fuera.


	4. Full Story On English

**Mercy, In English**

It was a happy day in Ooo, apparently, had no adventures that day, only peace and quiet. Finn and Jake were bored, no idea what to do.

- Brother, I'm in the lazy ... - Jake yawned - I go with Rainbow, my children need me. Do not you want to go?

- No bro. I think I'll go the other hand, maybe go with Marceline or Tree trunks to eat something. - Finn answered.

- And the Flame Princess boy?

- Um, has ... You already know, these girls problems, those that occur every 28 days.

- Ahhh!

- Yeah, you know, every 28 days the moon is full, I think it becomes a werewolf or something.

- Oh Finn ... You lack knowledge of the female anatomy. Hehehe, I'm going to expect my children. See Dad!

- See Jake!

Finn walked straight to cave, thinking of something to do. Tree Trunks was not at home, that means, no apple pie. * Maybe not occupied * Marceline Finn thought.

Marceline was busy, very busy. Not knowing that Finn was heading home, Marceline had an intimate moment alone in her room. Her underwear was everywhere, while in the distance we could see several toys. Marcy, above the bed, completely naked, moaning with pleasure.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MORE! MORE! MORE! - Screamed with excitement.

Marceline was moving frantically on the bed, taking every toy and biting him in the mood, he imagined things, evil things, things I needed to do, but ... She was alone. With no one to be with her to give him what he wanted. Or so I thought.  
TOC TOC TOC * ¨ *

- Marceline ... Marceline. Marcy, are you there?

The vampire came to. Quickly looked out the window, and there was Finn, looking for her. Finn. Marcy was masturbating, and came up with an idea perverse, sickly, which involved Finn.

- Here I go Finn! - She shouted from the window.

- OK! - Finn said. He took his backpack and began looking for a few things. A sword, a dice, a book ... * Over here I have something that is interesting * Finn thought. * She likes the odd ... A head of a toad?. No. .. *

Marceline, meanwhile, was in his closet, desperately seeking some clothes. But not her normal clothes, she wanted something that kept only for special occasions. And this was a special occasion, perhaps the first in its 1600 years of existence in Ooo. And that suit had sought never used, that is, until today.  
She sniffed around the closet, until he found it.

- Finally ... - She smiled to herself. - P. .. Perfect.

The dress I was looking for, completely black, as she liked her clothes, accessories and more. Now, he must find the rest. His macabre plan began to take shape. Finn would not escape.

Finn was at the door, waiting anxiously to Marceline. She quietly opened the window while Finn was watching closely, ensuring that the look not well, she went out of the window, with his hands low, taking it firmly. A smile spread across the face of Marcy as she moistened her lips with her tongue sensually. Floating above Finn, she started down, behind him without noticing. Finn did not know that was what was going to happen.

- It's time ... - Whisper it.

- Huh? - Said Finn and turned slowly.

* CRASH *

Finn felt a sharp blow to the head, listening to strange noises. I could not see who had beaten, but noticed Marceline's bass. Finn had blurred vision, and saw a silhouette in the distance, and suddenly ... he fell unconscious.

- Welcome - Marceline said, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Finn woke up. There was nothing, just darkness. His eyes were open, but could not see anything.

- Oh no ... AM I BLIND?!

- Calm down hero, you're not blind ... - A sensual voice sounded in the distance. - Only these bandaged. - Finn could recognize that voice.

- Ma. Marceline?

- You're right Finn. It's me. - Finn winced.

- Why I can not see anything? - I asked her.

- You're not worth seeing, for now, what will happen Finn. - Marceline said. Her hands were placed over the mouth of Finn, urging him to keep quiet. Finn tried to move, but he realized that his hands and legs were tied to the bed of Marceline.

- Why am I ... tied? - Asked the more nervous putting on.

- You talk a lot Finn - Marceline answered a sexy way. - I'll just say you're in my room, blindfolded and with their hands and feet tied. Why? You will discover soonf.

Finn did not know what happened, but Marceline's voice and way of speaking, so ... erotically, it became more nervous. It was the first time she spoke well. And it sounded great, but ... Why was tied? and worse, what he meant by "You discover soon"?

- Marcy ... Why not untie me? - Asked a restless Finn.

- You'll ruin the fun that I have planned for me.

- For me? Y. .. Me?

- Not if you have fun as I do, but ... That goes! Most likely, yes. - Marceline's hands were stroking the hair and the head of Finn. She grabbed his hair and pulled him hard tenderly. Finn felt a little pain.

- Do you feel heaven? - "Heaven", Marceline had never spoken like this before Finn. - It's only the beginning.

- E.. The beginning of what?

Her hands began to lose his head to his face, scratching it slightly. Finn just heard the sighs of her. Suddenly, he felt something strange. Marceline's hand slowly stroking his torso, lower and lower, reaching his navel and rising again. Finn realized that he had his shirt. The sighs she became louder as they went straight to his pelvis ... Finn was naked, tied in front of her, at his mercy.

- But why?! - He cried, as she felt her body explored Marceline stroking and scratching every part of it. Finn tried to move violently, stopping what she was doing.

- Hmmm, seems my slave behaves a little rebellious ... - She said.

- SLAVE?!

-Do not I? - A flirtatious giggle out Marcy's voice. - From now on, I'm your owner, you must do everything I say, YOU are my slave. In ALL ways.

- So what if I refuse? - Finn started to get angry - I should not trust you.

- If you refuse ... - Marceline started to walk away, Finn did hear that she was taking some objects and slowly approached. - ... Receive your punishment, slave.

A huge blow shook Finn's body, followed by a stronger one. Marceline had a whip in his hand, and he was using it to whip wildly Finn's body without mercy. Finn's screams for mercy were useless, every stroke was stronger, and I was enjoying Marceline.

After a few minutes, where Finn's body no longer tolerate the punishment that she propinaba. The screams of agony from Finn ceased, and she stopped panting. The whip fell.

- Now ... - Marcy breathing slowly - Ready to be my personal slave, darling?

Finn could not move, only breathe, much punishment by a friend was too much for him. He did not know why she wanted him, and why she was doing it. It is assumed they were friends, close friends. Not that kind of close friends who abuse others. Finn's mind was too much confusion.  
The whip rang again on the floor.

- Said ... READY MY SLAVE?

- S. .. yes... - Finn whispered.

- READY?

- Yes my mistress.

- So like, you learn fast. - Finn again felt her hands caressing every wound in his body. - If you obey, you will be rewarded, but you do ... Do not worry, I have many devices of torture for you ... - Her lips whispered the last words ringing in their ears. His hands were caressing. Suddenly, he felt his face too close Marceline. I try to speak ...

Marceline's lips were sealed together with a terrified Finn, in a passionate kiss. Finn first felt the skin of Marceline with her bare skin. Marceline, though he was a vampire and was usually cold, this time, it felt soft and warm. The kiss lasted a little more than spanking.  
Marcy's lips down a little more, straight to the neck.

- AGGGHH ... - Marceline Finn licked his neck, putting him nervous with fear that she bite and turn him and then a vampire. But, on the contrary, she had no such intention. Marceline kept kissing each Finn wound, stroking, while he trembled with fear.

- Now, that Begin my entertainment. - She said.

- Marceline, what's what quiMMMGFFMGFFFPPPH? - Finn felt something strange in his mouth.

She was lying on him, completely determined. Finn felt his hands took his humanity and began to slide up and down with more speed. Finn could not stand it, I felt a warm sensation running through his veins.

- That's ... I so love slave. Stand firm. - Finn felt her hand movements became faster, bigger. Best. Marceline just lowered his lips to that site, and stuck her tongue slowly.

Her tongue is curled slowly into Finn's cock, sucking every part of it. Finn felt strange, not knowing if or reject enjoy that she gave him. Just heard a movement in the mouth of Marceline, who was busy licking and poking in her mouth Finn member. Finn, still with that strange thing in his mouth, he did nothing.

- Finn, I want to do with your mouth you exactly what I do. Now.

Finn had no choice but to obey. Marceline was giving oral sex to Finn, savoring every part of it. Moving it frantically in her mouth. Finn got his tongue in that, kiss him, lick him. I repeated all her movements. Marceline's tongue was very naughty, and Finn liked that. Finn had his inside that thing.  
Marceline stopped and ordered Finn to follow. Finn was very obedient. Whatever that thing had a very strange texture, as he liked. He had no idea that in those moments, Marceline was upon him, forcing him to lick her private parts.

- Oh yeah ... Finn, you're very good at this. More .. More inside! - Hands of Marcy took Finn's head and put his whole head into her crotch. - Do not stop heaven! DO NOT STOP

Marceline turned to their affairs with Finn, both were engaged in 69 brutal, forcing them to follow, and follow. The heat between them increased, so that it was to be something to explode them. And exploded. Marceline pointed to his mouth. While the Finn felt something wet.

Marcy stopped panting.

- Now. I think it's time for you to remove the bandage.

* * *

- Now. I think it's time for you to remove the bandage.

Marceline Finn withdrew the blindfold, allowing you to see everything that happened. The first thing he saw was his body, naked, covered with wounds. And besides, the ropes with which he was tied. He was in a bed, the room was not hers. It was a cave full of torches, with a wardrobe and a desk. There, he could see the remains of what he had done with his body Marceline. Finn winced.

- Marceline ... I mean, mistress... - Finn recalled the lashes. - Where is ... WOW!

- You like? I bought it for you. - Marceline was obvious that half the truth told.

- I ... Me .. I love it. - Marceline and Finn blushed. It was the first time he saw her blush, looked very beautiful, forgetting all the above.

Marcy had a black suit, latex, fully adjusted. Her hair was loose, and his face was covered by a black mask. She had taken a few moments. The dress hugged Marceline so that he could make and see perfectly her breasts, two beautiful, round breasts. Finn realized that she had no bra. In fact, the suit pulled them out. There were chains beside her. Descending again, a small black thong with white borders was on the floor. Marceline was practically naked in front of him. And so he knew that was what he was playing. Handcuffs and whips sticking around after her, on her feet, two black boots. The dress was beautiful, and her. It was quite a Dominatrix.

- Now ... Slave ... We must continue. - Marceline smiled.

- If my love, I'm all yours. - Finn, without fear of beginning, because now knew what was happening, he sighed. Now his mind was at peace.

Marceline began to move slowly and sensually to Finn, looking into his eyes. Each step sexier than before. Marceline climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours with a shaky Finn, and so ... Their bodies collided.

Both shook. Naked, body to body, sweating. Finn and Marceline sinparar moaned, her skin felt like brushed slowly and increasingly excited. Marcy kissed Finn, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Finn responded letting cherish.

Finn felt uncomfortable, sure, but ... At the same time he felt excited, could not believe it, Marceline was touching it, prompting him to do something between them. In addition, she was beautiful ...

- MPPPHHH ... - Marcy had gagged Finn.

- Oh Finn, if you knew that is what I want now ... I need this ... - She said, as he brought his body to Finn - I want you and I get to another level ... - Marcy approached below. - I want this to be more intimate. - She was melee Finn's penis, a penetration point ... - I want you now! - His body fell sharply.

Finn felt her down more and more, and rise again. It felt warm, soft and narrow.  
- Aaaaaahhhh! ASIIIIIII! MAAAAAAAS! SLAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ... IIIIIIIIIGHHHHHH ... AHHHHHHH! -

Marceline's moans became more intense as more and climbed down. I felt that he filled her completely,ShI wanted all of Finn, she needed more.

Marceline took his band and whip, it was time to do so bizarre.

- M-Maaahhh-rceline? - Thought Finn while being gagged and blindfolded.

She did not answer, his gaze was deranged, disturbing, although not seen Finn. Marcy raised his whip and vented his fury against Finn, sadistically beating him while they are fucking. Finn screamed in pain as the whip hit every part of your body, without mercy. Marceline screamed and moaned, this made it more and more happy. Marceline each lash is more excited, the penis violently descending Finn and rising rapidly. Orgasm was a combination of pain and simultaneously.

- Marceline! Mercy! It really hurts!

- SHUT UP! Screw THIS TIME!

- Marcy ...

- LOVE!

- Ama .. Y-yo ..

- SHUT UP! - Marceline yelled after releasing a huge slap in Finn. - I do what I want with your body, you are MY SLAVE sexual. You belong to me, you're mine, like it or not. And you will obey me, you will be mine, you do not need that stupid princess. I need to me and to my body. Now shut up, so you amordaze, and fuck me as hard as you can!

- MARCY! AAAAAAYYY!

-ASIIIIIIIIIII! MAAAAAAAAAHHH ...

Finn fell unconscious.

(Hours later)

Finn woke up, there was no one near him, was at home, alone, and Jake returned from his meeting with Rainbow.

- What happened brother? You stayed the whole time I was here, right?

- I think so, I guess it was all a dream.

- What's up Marceline ...

Finn paled. Marceline approached his neck and whispered

- I hope you're ready for tomorrow ... Sex Slave.

* * *

all the story, In English!


End file.
